Dino Thunder: Battle with SPD
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Here's the one-shot I promised for my Dino Thunder Series. Enjoy. R&R please.


Hey guys! I told you I would have this "episode" out.

Time for the other crossover battle: Dino Thunder and Space Patrol Delta.

Drago: **And it's about time you brought me in!**

RDF1: How did YOU get here?

Drago: **That's NOT answering the question!**

Dx: It's probably because he forgotten about it and decided to make it the near latest point possible.

RDF1: GET OUT OF HERE AND TO THE FIC! BOTH OF YOU, NOW!

DragonX and Drago leave to avoid the author's wrath.

Justin: Hey, RDF1 I just want to let…

RDF1: Unless it's something that can cheer me up, then ZIP IT!

Justin: Avatar Movie finale.

RDF1: Thank you, Justin. That makes me much happier, and provides a LOT more work for me to do to wrap up the series in about 2-3 chapters.

Justin: Yeah. I gotta go. I'll see you later, man.

RDF1: See ya.

Justin leaves for Power Ranger Dimension.

Well, here it is: The "episode" for Wormhole from PR: SPD. I know that I'm putting Omega instead of Sam, but remember he doesn't return to his human adult form until the last second before returning to the future of 2040. So, putting Omega makes it clear whom I'm talking about in here.

Remember:

Normal – Speaking

(Name) – Communicator or indirect contact

Thoughts – _(Thinking)_

Saba/Brachio/Drago – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (Pyro Dragon Ranger) – Speaking

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the changes I've made to the Dino Thunder Series.

(Story Begin)

Gruumm just left for the past. DragonX sensed it immediately and teleported to the Earth SPD Delta Base from the Ranger HQ on KO-35.

* * *

Cruger told the Rangers the news about Gruumm. They cheered like it was New Years on the 1999-2000 calendar. Unfortunately, DragonX interrupted them.

"You said it yourself: Gruumm is GONE!!" shouted Jack.

"I don't think there is a need to celebrate, Red SPD Ranger," said DragonX, being a party pooper.

"DragonX, sir. What brings you here?" asked Commander Cruger.

"Gruumm is your enemy. You need to follow him. He may not be threatening Earth at this time, but that does not mean that Gruumm hasn't attacked Earth before," reminded DragonX.

"I discovered trace elements of Troobian Energy inside a Wormhole on the far reaches of the Tunarian Nebula," informed Kat Manx.

"Still sounds like a retreat to me," said Jack, still trying to be optimistic.

"Wormholes usually deal with space, but I fear this one deals with time as well," said DragonX, though he knew exactly when AND where Gruumm went.

"Where did Gruumm go then, sir?" asked Sky Tate, son of the History Changing Ranger – Wes Collins.

"I think a more important question is: When (What time) has he gone (to)?" countered Anubis.

"Considering my knowledge, I would say 2004. Prepare a shuttle to investigate. Select three members to scout it out," ordered DragonX.

"Yes, sir. I shall inform those who will scout out Gruumm's plan within the hour. Dismissed," commanded Cruger.

The rangers left.

"Gruumm has gone to 2004, thinking that he can defeat Earth in the Pre-SPD Era. He's in for a BIG surprise," said DragonX, before informing his past self about the situation at hand.

* * *

Back in 2004 DragonX was checking the computers' scanners since he got a message from his future counterpart on Gruumm's Plan. He contacted Tommy and told him to be on guard for when Zeltrax strikes.

* * *

Justin was hanging out with the Dino Rangers, minus Conner at the moment, and Ethan just lost on his videogame.

"Your mind is the only thing far, far away," said Kira, burning Ethan.

"Ooh," agreed Trent.

Conner walked over, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ethan is giving us a history lesson on his handheld 'geek boy'," said Kira.

"Alright, you're right. It's not ancient galactic history, BUT it may be the future," said Ethan.

"Hold it, guys. Space Travel is very common, IF you know the right people. My friends are traveling with Andros, the Red Space Ranger, protecting the galaxy from monsters, mutants, and other assorted bad guys," corrected Justin.

"That's good news for your friends," said Conner.

"Yep. Time Force from the year 3000 has really set the Silver Guardians a few years ahead of schedule on creating…" said Justin, before covering his mouth so as to not reveal the origin of SPD.

"Creating what?" asked Kira.

"Nothing you guys need to worry about right now," said Justin, wanting for something to happen to get them off this subject.

Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending on how you look at it) Gruumm's ship passed over, honoring Justin's wish, somewhat.

"I thought he was on the other side of the galaxy!?" questioned Justin. He had received Intel that Gruumm was taking on another Galaxy, and his friends were traveling there to try and stop him. (Didn't work out, did it?)

"Who?" Kira tried to ask again.

"DragonX will need to explain it," said Justin, before getting up and leaving School Grounds. The others looked at each other for a second before going after him.

* * *

Back (or Forward (don't you guys just _**love**_ time tenses)) in 2025, Cruger and Kat were briefing Jack, Bridge, and Z on their mission, with the future DragonX listening in. Jack and Z left for preparations. Bridge stayed behind to ask a question.

"Sir, when you say "Say your goodbyes" do you mean 'goodbye' as in 'see you later' or do you mean 'goodbye' as in 'goodbye'?" asked Bridge. He used his hands for emphasis for the second meaning on goodbye. Kat and Cruger looked at each other.

"Wait! Don't answer that," said Bridge, before walking out the door with that statement.

"This mission is very vital. Not only do they have to see what Gruumm is up to. They have to stop it and bring back Gruumm, Mora and whoever else is with them that belongs here," said DragonX.

(Time Change)

20 minutes later, Jack, Bridge, and Z made the trip into the past.

* * *

Justin and the Dino Rangers were on their way to Tommy's house.

"Next time you predict the future, can you at least make me a Pop Star?" asked Kira.

"I didn't know it would come true," responded Ethan, truthfully.

"You're MY Pop Star at least," complimented Justin.

Kira blushed.

"Okay, enough you two. We gotta find Dr. O," said Trent.

Zeltrax was waiting on them, "Well, you found me instead."

"At least it's a familiar face," said Conner, sounding bored for a change.

"Yeah, great," deadpanned Ethan.

"Why do some villains never understand?" asked Justin out to no one in particular.

"Rangers! We fight again!" said Zeltrax. Gruumm came by and picked up Zeltrax before anything else happen.

"Now, THAT'S something you don't see every day," said Conner.

"I hear that," said Justin.

"I wondered what they want with Zeltrax," said a curious Ethan.

"Does it really matter? Hopefully they'll take him into space and sell him for scrape metal," said Kira, wanting Zeltrax to be gone.

"Scrape Metal from Earth isn't expensive to sell nowadays," informed Justin, proving once again he has Space Knowledge.

"Point is: Zeltrax is gone, and so are they," said Ethan.

"I have a feeling they'll be back," said Justin.

"Those guys aren't gone," said Conner, pointing out the SPD ship that just landed.. They looked in the clearing ahead to see a SPD ship land. Jack, Z, and Bridge walked out.

"Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Justin, nice to see you guys again. You must be Trent," said Jack, remembering the time that they came to the future.

"Hold on, guys. I think your getting ahead of yourselves. We haven't been to the future, yet," said Justin, knowing about the time he and the Dino Rangers head into the future.

"Okay, explanations, alright. We are from the future where the newest team of Rangers is SPD. We stop Alien crime and invaders from taking Earth," informed Jack.

"Sounds about right," recalling what he heard from Wes and Eric a few months back.

"Do you know these guys, Justin?" Kira asked her boyfriend out of curiosity.

"Not yet, but I will meet one of their teammates this summer," said Justin. He WAS planning on making a trip to see Wes, Jen, and their newborn, Sky.

"You must be talking about Sky. Yes, he IS the son of one of the founders of SPD," said Bridge.

"Well, youngest living Ranger, I'll tell you now that you still hold that record in 2025," Z informed Justin, to his enjoyment.

"That's good to know," said Justin.

"Getting back on track, you guys came to the future once and helped us battle Emperor Gruumm, our equivalent to your Mesogog," said Jack, proving that he can be studious sometimes.

"Makes sense," said Justin, knowing about SPD Enemy ahead of time.

"That's how you know these guys. They were somehow taken to the future and ended up helping you out?" asked Trent.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say I believe you. If that's the case, why DON'T we remember any of it?" asked Conner.

"OH! I know. We erased your memory because knowledge of the future has a detrimental effect on it causing it not to happen in the random matter that it's supposed to happen without interacting with it," said Bridge, in 'Bridge-Speak' of course.

"What did he say?" asked Kira.

"We were hoping you could tell us," said Z, having now clue as well.

"He said that if we know what's going to happen, it might NOT happen," simplified Justin.

"Wow, someone who understands 'Bridge Speech'," said Z.

"Well, when your friends with Billy, the Original Blue Ranger, and hang out with him long enough, you start to understand and translate science terms into simple terms," explained Justin.

Jack's morpher picked up 3 Krybot readings.

"Stay here guys! Justin, you're with me!" said Jack, taking leadership duty.

"Why does he get to go and we don't?" demanded Kira.

"That's right, this is our fight as well!" agreed Conner.

"Your Gruumm has teamed up with _our_ Zeltrax. We're in this together, no matter what!" said Trent.

(AN: I had to switch some lines around to fit the changes.)

* * *

The Wormhole was closing and Kat estimated 3 hours before the Wormhole closed.

"Someone needs to go after them and help them complete their mission," said DragonX.

"I shall do it. I'm the Commander in charge here and I shall not let Gruumm win!" announced Cruger.

* * *

Bridge took care of the Krybots in his position, while Justin and Jack double-teamed the Orange-Head who could wield 2 swords that looked like Time Force Chrono Sabers (What's up with that!?). They joined the others at the site of the Major Battle.

* * *

Cruger was informing the other SPD Rangers of his plan. Sky volunteered to join him, but Cruger refused.

"If you go back and we stay here and Gruumm wins, then being here will be pointless, there won't be a here," said Sky, remembering the effects of changing history since his Father did it himself.

"He's right. Cruger, I order you and your Ranger Team to go to the past and help the others," ordered DragonX, considering he's part of Ranger Command on KO-35.

"Not to sound rude or out of line or anything, Sir, but what about you?" asked Sam, the Omega Ranger.

"I shall remain here. Don't be surprised if you see me in the past for I was with the Dino Rangers for most of their mission in active duty," informed DragonX.

Within ten minutes, Cruger, Syd, Sky, and Omega were on their way to the past.

* * *

Z was still scanning when the others joined them.

"Any luck, Z?" Jack asked his best female friend.

"No, but the sensors are going wild with Krybot readings here," said Z.

Zeltrax came tumbling in by a blast from DragonX's Pyro Dragon Blaster. He and Tommy were double-teaming Zeltrax at the moment.

"Black Dino Ranger and Commander DragonX from Ranger HQ on KO-35," stated Bridge.

"He IS the greatest Legend of Ranger Lore and DragonX is my partner right now," informed Justin.

"Time to take it to the next level," said Tommy, morphed.

"Right behind you! I wonder where Havoc is?" asked DragonX, before returning to the fray.

They continued battling while T-drones, Triptoids, Pirahnatrons, and Krybots showed up with Havoc in the lead.

"Okay, what are those?" asked a curious Bridge.

"Tyrannodrones…" started Conner.

"…Triptoids…" continued Ethan.

"…Pirahnatrons and Havoc is the only one who isn't a copy," finished Justin.

"Well, one bright side: It couldn't get any worse," said Z, tempting fate to prove her wrong.

Three of Mora's monsters showed up, proving Z wrong.

"Again, I won't say it," said Justin, reminding everyone about how he doesn't like saying 'I told you so,' for being proved wrong.

"I will: It just got worse!" said Jack.

Zeltrax blasted DragonX and Tommy over to the others.

"Better late than never!" said Tommy.

"You ready for some action, guys?" asked DragonX, inviting them to battle.

"Yeah!" answered Justin, wanting to get in on this.

"Black Dino Ranger, I read up on you. It's truly an honor," said Jack, respecting Tommy Oliver.

"Same here, but its time to go to work, now," said Tommy, with returning respect to a fellow Red Ranger.

"Prepare to be defeated! You don't stand a chance!" shouted Zeltrax.

"Time to morph!" suggested DragonX.

"READY?" asked Jack.

"READY!" replied Bridge/Z.

Jack/Z/Bridge: SPD! EMERGENCY! SPACE PATROL DELTA!

"Not bad," said Conner.

"Now, watch this!" said Justin.

"Ready?"

"READY!"

Conner/Kira/Ethan: Dino Thunder! Power Up!

Trent: White Ranger – Dino Power!

Justin: SHIFT INTO TURBO! MOUNTAIN BLASTER –TURBO POWER!

Dino Rangers: DINO POWER!

"ATTACK!" shouted Zeltrax.

"YOU'RE MINE DRAGONX!" yelled Havoc.

"Let's do it!" shouted the Rangers.

"I won't argue with you, Havoc!" agreed DragonX.

It turned out to be an all out melee battle. Zeltrax was able to knock Tommy down to the ground, hard.

"Don't bother getting up!" said Zeltrax, adrenaline running through his machinery.

Syd and Sky jumped in and blasted Zeltrax, followed by Omega. Cruger went to help Tommy.

"Sorry we're late. Our invitations were lost in the mail. Pleasure to meet you, sir," said Commander Anubis Doggie Cruger, Shadow Ranger.

"Likewise, I'm sure SPD will do great. Right now, let's take care of these guys," complied Tommy, and they got back into the fight.

Havoc was able to force back DragonX to the others, and the Rangers got in a big circle, their backs to each other.

"This is your end, Power Rangers," said Zeltrax.

"I'll finally be rid of you, DragonX and Justin," said Havoc.

"Look at the size of my army!" said an ego-swelling Zeltrax.

"It is true! You have us out numbered, but remember: IT'S NOT THE SIZE OF THE DOG IN THE FIGHT, IT'S THE SIZE OF THE FIGHT IN THE DOG!! **NO ONE GETS INSIDE OUR CIRLE!!**" shouted Cruger.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Jack.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Conner.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Omega Ranger.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Tommy.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Sky.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Trent.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Z.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Ethan.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Bridge.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Syd.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Kira.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted Justin.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted DragonX.

"NO ONE GETS INSIDE!!" shouted the Commander again.

"YOU GOT IT, COMMANDER!!" shouted Jack.

"ATTACK!!" shouted Zeltrax.

The fight started all over again, but this time the Rangers had the Advantage, they had the bigger fight in them. The girls worked together to get rid of one monster. Justin helped out Trent and Omega, using the Ram Cannon to finish off the Triptoids and the Pirahnatrons. Ethan, Sky, and Bridge defeated the second monster. Cruger and Tommy double-teamed Zeltrax and sent him packing. Conner and Jack Battlyzed the last monster into destruction. Justin went to help DragonX while the others finished off the rest of the footsoldiers.

* * *

DragonX and Havoc were evenly matched once again.

"I'm more powerful now, DragonX!" said Havoc, proving so by continuously matching DragonX.

"I haven't revealed all I can do yet!"

Justin came charging in on Storm Blaster, surprising Havoc.

Justin: Storm Blaster – FIRE TURBINE LASER NOW!

The blast knocked Havoc back enough for DragonX to summon more power.

"Thought you could use some help," said Justin.

"I can use the help, but I don't necessarily need it. SUPER DINO MODE!" said DragonX.

DragonX's ranger form (which looked like the other powered up forms I've given him, without the wings and tail) grew wings and a tail, along with claws coming out of the back of his hands (kinda like Wolverine from X-men, but jagged like Lightning Bolts.)

"You're going down! Pyro Dragon Claws, full power!"

DragonX's claws ignited and he slashed through Havoc about 10 times. Havoc retreat so he wouldn't be destroyed.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" shouted Havoc, before teleporting out of there.

Justin and Dragon joined the other Rangers.

Rangers: RANGERS!

Jack: RED!

Sky: BLUE!

Bridge: GREEN!

Z: YELLOW!

Syd: PINK!

Omega: OMEGA!

Cruger: SHADOW!

Conner: TYRANNO!

Ethan: TRICERA!

Kira: PTERA!

Tommy: BRACHIO!

Trent: DRAGO!

Justin: BLUE TURBO!

Dx: PYRO DRAGON RANGER!

Rangers: **POWER RANGERS!! DEFENDERS OF EARTH!!**

Again, explosion in the background for animation affects.

* * *

Justin was talking with Tommy while the others were saying goodbye and getting their memories erased, except for DragonX and Omega.

"Looks like the Ranger Program is still growing," said Justin.

"I know. After we defeat Mesogog, I'm heading to Silver Hills to update the Ranger Log. You gonna join me?" asked Tommy.

"I kinda have to now. I told the rangers I was meeting Sky for the first time this summer. I just hope Wes is prepared for what he has to do in a few years," said Justin, referring to the sacrifice Wes makes to capture Mirloc.

"He knows the risks. He changed history so Ransik couldn't destroy it. Later, on the Forever Red Mission, he told me about Ransik's reform. He's probably out of jail by now, since he only needed to serve a one-month sentence after helping the Rangers with the Mutorgs," said Tommy.

"Ya know, Bridge WAS just born last week, and he eventually reveals that he was born one day on an airplane, but when they landed, it was the day before. How do you figure that one out?" asked Justin, who was actually stumped on that conundrum.

"By Horoscope, it's an impossibility. They still haven't figured it out," said Tommy, being informed about it from the Time Force Rangers in 3002.

"I just hope the timer on that device is right and they remember by the time Gruumm is defeated in 2025," said Justin, hoping that he didn't have to keep the secret for too long.

"I hope so. We just need to keep it secret until then," agreed Tommy.

"They ARE right, it IS unfair that only a chosen 4 will remember the battle fought in 2004 with Dino Thunder and SPD," said Justin.

"Don't forget Turbo now," corrected Tommy.

"Yeah, I know. I gotta go. I'll catch you later," said Justin, walking out.

"You got a date tonight?" asked Tommy.

"No, I just need to contact Andros at Headquarters and give him an update on the mission," responded Justin.

"See ya later then," said Tommy, before getting back to work.

"Later," said Justin, before leaving to contact Andros and add the latest team up battle for the Rangers.

* * *

Havoc laughed evilly. Now that he knew about the Super Dino Powers of DragonX and the SPD Rangers of the Future, he was more than ready for his next battle with DragonX.

* * *

The Rangers returned to the future without recollection of their journey into the past, except for Omega, who went to talk to DragonX before he returned to Ranger HQ.

"Sir," said Omega, saluting him.

"You may speak, Omega," said DragonX, knowing where this was going.

"Our battle went as planned. You have but one question to answer," informed Omega.

"You wish to know why I did not go with you," said DragonX, in a knowing tone. It was a statement and not a question, "I stayed behind for 2 reasons: One, I wasn't needed to battle since I was already there in the past. The other reason is _**because**_ I was with the Dino Rangers in the past. A being cannot look directly at his counterpart in time directly because it would cause a matter/anti-matter effect, getting rid of us both. I do not think the timeline would stay the same if I disappeared. Now, I must return to HQ. I wish the rest of your mission success, and I shall see you again in the future."

With that, DragonX returned to Ranger HQ to return to his work on the Ranger Database History.

(Story End)

Well, there you go. I hope you guys enjoy this. This is a one-shot, slightly separate from the main series I'm doing. I'll catch you later, at the next installment of the Dino Thunder: Return of a Villain series.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
